Lies Our Parents Told Us
by tommykayketchup
Summary: How will Naomi and Emily cope when a massive bombshell is dropped on them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lies our parents told us.

Author: tommykayketchup

Disclaimer: I own nothing but resentment for not owning Skins. :)

Rating: Not sure of rating systems, swearing, and conversations of a sexy nature...

Summery: What will happen to Naomi and Emily once a massive bombshell is dropped on them?

Pairing: Naomily.

I'm terrified. Tonight is the night where I finally 'properly' introduce my girlfriend to my parents. She's met them before, well…my mother, but that was before we were properly together. The meeting went tits up, and my mother turned her out of the house. Within reason though to be fair, I did announce I was fucking a 'beautiful girl named Naomi' the night before – _At the dinner table! _I announced it on the dinner table…not fucked her on the…

Okay, so yeah, the last meeting went arse over tits, but hopefully, this time will be better. Mum's been slowly coming around to my sexuality. She still refuses to believe it most days, and the days she does, she has an element of scepticism in her voice, but it's a start.

Dad's been more…willing to accept it…In fact, a bit too much. On a Sunday, he and I normally take a walk up to the newsagents a few roads away. (Dad says it'll be great for my hamstring, because it's up a huuuuge hill.) Anyways, when we get there he always offers to buy me a NUTS magazine. Which, is slightly terrifying, but at least he believes me now. We don't walk to the shop together anymore. My therapist told me not to.

Katie and James have been nothing but great about it now. Katie…still dislikes Naomi. Well…dislikes is too polite, but they get on with each other when I'm around, so what more could I ask for. If they weren't ripping each other, then they wouldn't be themselves.

James is awesome about it. Granted, he does ask me intimate questions, which I beat the shit out of him for…but at least he's showing an interest. He's starting to mellow down a bit now. He peers through the keyhole in the bathroom, a lot less, and he's spending less and less time at Gordon's. Thank God. Gordon was a creep. A seriously…weird freak. He'd come and stay the night sometimes, and while James was playing on his Xbox, he would just sit staring at him. I'm sure I even saw him get a semi when James bent over…but…who am I to judge. HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY, and all that shizz. Woohoo.

I'm almost ready to meet Naomi. Borrowed Katie's purple top, and wearing my yellow tights. Katie's already told me to change because they clash with my hair, but I don't really care. It's not as if Naomi really dates me for my fashion sense, not when her own is so tragically warped. I politely remind Katie that if both I and Naomi are looking utterly shit, it can only make her look better, which she smiles, and rearranges her bra in the mirror. Classy.

The walk from the bus went fast. I arrive at Naomi's in no time, and ring the doorbell eagerly. Gina greets me with a warm smile, and a tender hug. I love arriving at Naomi's. I always feel much more welcome there than at my own house!

"Naomi is just getting changed…having a few… 'Wardrobe problems' as she put it." Gina tells me with a whisper.

I just smile and nod. We both look up at the loud banging coming from upstairs, and a load declaration of "SHIT" coming from the lips of my dearest girlfriend.

I hear the door open from upstairs, and begin to get myself ready to see my girlfriend, who without fail takes my breath away.

"Mum. Is that Emily? Send her up here…" Naomi calls, less than impressed, and the door slams shut again.

I just laugh, and give a reassuring nod to Gina, who is chuckling into her cup of tea. She calls back to me as I make my way up the stairs to her door.

"Oh, Emily dear…she's terrified…look after her."

I never ever thought I would hear Gina say that about her own daughter, but I take a deep breath, and nod. "I'd never do anything other." I knock briefly on her door before entering. I know she invited me up, but I know how important her space is to her.

"Come in, Ems." Naomi says instantly, and my heart skips a beat just hearing her voice.

"Hey, gorgeous." I say calmly, and give her a kiss hello. She kisses back, but I can feel her tense under my grasp. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't have any fucking…grown up clothes. They are all shit…or flowery…or have pigs on or…fuck. I'm not fucking grown up enough to….fucking…meet your parents, and they won't fucking like me…and…I don't fucking get it."

I stare at her trying to take in her very quick, very nervous rant at me. I hold my hand out, and link it with hers; rubbing her hand with the pads of my thumb, hoping to reassure her in some way. I'm praying that she doesn't tell how nervous I am, too. I need to be strong for her.

"Hey…it's going to be alright."

She opens her mouth to say something and then closes it again before rooting through her wardrobe throwing every shirt, skirt, and top that comes in her way. "Fuck." She cries.

"Look…Nay…this doesn't matter. Okay…I don't care what you wear…you could meet them in a bin liner, and I wouldn't care."

"I just…I want to prove them wrong. Show them that I'm not an ogre. Show them that I'm a nice person…but…they won't do that if I'm sitting in a pig shirt."

"Wear it. It'll be a conversation piece. I'm sure my dad would love it…"

"Yeah, meanwhile your mother is staring daggers at me..."

"Nay…look. The whole thing tonight is to show them that we're serious. You just need to go, and talk to them, show them that you're amazing, and that I'm right to fall for you, and prove to them that you aren't going to hurt me, and that we are perfect together. Okay." I press a kiss to her forehead, and hope to ease her worries, although not easing mine.

Naomi makes some kind of mumbling noise which I laugh at her for. She pouts, and hangs her head. "I'm scared."

I smile sadly at her, and give her a much needed hug. "I know you are baby, and so am I. But…I'm glad meeting my family means so much to you."

"I just…I want them to like me…but it's hard…because…your mother is like…a much…stronger scarier…Katie…and that thought that there's more of her, scares me shitless; more so than sitting with her for a meal."

I can't help but laugh at her. "Katie will be fine. Promise."

"Okay…so…if I wear…the black shirt….with this skirt, and…my comfy shoes…?"

"…you'll look perfect babe." I say with a kiss. Finally, we can get this evening underway.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lies our parents told us

Author: tommykayketchup

Disclaimer: I own nothing but resentment for not owning Skins. :)

Rating: M I think. Not sure of rating systems but, swearing, and conversations of a sexy nature...

Summery: What will happen to Naomi and Emily once a massive bombshell is dropped on them?

Pairing: Naomily.

**Can I just ask if you do read this, please…let me know what you think of it. Good or bad! I don't mind! I'm getting hardly any reviews for this and it's making me a bit…dejected and less likely to write! So give me reviews and I'll make it worth your while! ;)**

Chapter Two

The walk back to my house is terrifying. Naomi hasn't said a word to me since we got off the bus. I'm holding her hand and I can feel it shaking. I feel bad for her, but I feel equally as fucking scared.

She tenses up as we arrive at the end of my road. Not far now, and I'm nervous that she's going to turn the other way. She doesn't though. She takes a deep breath, squeezes my hand even harder and continues walking towards her own personal hell.

I look at her as we reach our drive. "We're doing this together, yeah?" I give her a nervous smile before I walk forward dragging her in behind me. Literally dragging her.

Mum, and Dad don't know I've invited Naomi yet. I've told them I'm bringing someone for dinner, but they've been talking about JJ for days, so I think they assume it's him. Like I said. They know I'm gay, they just don't like to think about it.

I let myself in with my set of keys, and pull Naomi's hand into the lounge behind me.

"Mum, Dad." I say with a deep breath. "This is Naomi, my girlfriend." I smile widely at them, hoping for them to notice my happiness, and realise that Naomi is the reason for that. The reason I'm so happy. The reason I'm different.

"Hello, sweetheart. Nice to meet you…" Dad says, and offers his hand to her, which she smiles and shakes back.

She's smiling! This might actually go quite well.

"Wow. Lovely strong handshake. Good hand muscles, lovely long fingers too, eh, Ems." He says with a nervous laugh and a wink.

Oh God. Kill me now. Spoke too soon.

I tear my eyes from my incredibly embarrassing father onto my mother who has turned a scary shade of beetroot, and has slight tears in her eyes.

"Mum…"

"Um…yes…hello Naomi…" She announces, more to herself than to Naomi, but it's a start.

Naomi smiles and tells her it's nice to see her again. It's not, but I'm delighted she's trying to be nice. She looks utterly terrified, and to be honest, I don't blame her.

"Oh hey…you're…Naomi yeah. Awesome. I'm James but you can call me Funk Master J." James rambles as soon as he walks into the room and spots the blonde. "I bring the….funk…"

"That's….nice…" Naomi fakes looking completely bewildered at James as if he was from another planet. God why can't my family be normal.

"And…obviously…you know Katie." I say stupidly. "Obviously."

Naomi laughs, and gives a slight smile. "Hey…Katie."

"Naomi." Katie announces before going back to her heat magazine without a second glance.

I sit down, and pull Naomi alongside of me. Dad and James have gone back to watching the football; Liverpool versus Everton, apparently, not that I care about football.

"So…um…Naomi…I'll show you my room…" I announce after endless minutes of silence.

"Oh…yeah…sure…cool." Naomi says, before jumping off of the sofa and biting her nails within seconds.

I walk out of the door, and close it behind Naomi. I breathe out a massive sigh of relief to be out of there, and Naomi does the same. The colour is starting to come back to her face now. Slightly.

"I'm sorry about them. My family is weird…" I tell her as I make my way up the stairs. Naomi following nervously behind me.

"Don't worry about it. Mine isn't perfect. Well…by that I mean Mum."

"Your mum is lovely!" I say as I finally get to my bedroom door. "Excuse the mess on Katie's side. She's a tramp."

I open the door and bite my lip to see her expression.

"Wow…it's…interesting." Naomi laughs "Even the 'sexy' sign on the door…it all screams…Katie."

"Yeah, don't mention it. I've tried to get her to take it down for years." I moan, and throw myself on my bed.

Naomi quickly joins me, and sighs. Our breathing is in unison as we both take a minute to adjust to the crazy scenario I've thrown us both into.

"So…your dad seems…" Naomi starts.

"Yeah…he's…cool. Sometimes." I reply without thinking. I don't even need to listen to the rest of the sentence. It's obvious my dad is weird.

"He seems to accept you now though. He agrees with your choice in 'fingers.'" Naomi mocks, definitely enjoying embarrassing me further.

"Oh God…I can't believe he said that. He's already offered to buy me NUTS, and even subscribe a lesbian porn channel on Sky. I love that he cares but…God."

"He's funny. So is 'Funk Master J.'" Naomi laughs again.

"God, he's a twerp. But…he's pretty cool." I laugh with her. "Fucking Funk Master J. What the hell goes on in his head sometimes?"

"Never thought I'd say this, but it turns out Katie seems to be the only sane one out of you all…and that doesn't include the whole 'Effycapade.'"

"Oi, what about me? I'm normal."

"Oh, don't make me laugh, Fitch." She says giving me a prod in the side. I pout trying to make her feel guilty, but I doubt it works.

"I am! Fine. I'm not talking to you now." I mock, and turn onto my side away from her.

"Bet I can get you talking to me again." She says coyly. I can tell she's smiling, by the way she says it.

She slides her hand up the back of my thigh, and over my bottom. I can't control the shiver that spreads over my body, and she knows instantly she's won.

"Hey. That's not fair. You cheat!" I call

"How is that cheating?!" Naomi calls.

"You know I can't resist that!!"

"Then it means I've won. You talked to me."

"Ugh! You're so irritating Campbell."

"Ah well, you love me for it."

I don't reply at first. She goes a little bit silent, and it gets slightly uncomfortable. We've never said those words since the time at the Love Ball.

I bite my lip and think things through. I could say it, and potentially freak her out…I could ignore it, and offend her…but…then again. If I said it…maybe it wouldn't freak her out…I mean, she mentioned it first. Slip of the tongue maybe, but she mentioned it, which means…she thought about it? She was thinking about it, right? Oh shut up brain.

In the end, I take the route my heart wants, and not my head.

"Yeah, I do." I say coyly.

"Good…cus…I love you too."

I smile as she says it, and I lean back and kiss her on the lips.

"Whoa. Fucking A." My brother says as he walks past our room. Some things never change.

"Fuck off, prick." I mumble, still kissing Naomi, who has no intention of stopping now.

Everything is perfect. Let's just hope nothing ruins this for us tonight. She loves me for who I am, regardless of the mental family. Re-fucking-sult.

**Review, and I'll give you Pie… **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lies our parents told us 3/?

Author: Skuzzeh

Disclaimer: I own nothing but resentment for not owning Skins. :)

Rating: M I think. Not sure of rating systems but, swearing, and conversations of a sexy nature...

Summery: What will happen to Naomi and Emily once a massive bombshell is dropped on them?

Pairing: Naomily.

**Thanks for the comments! You all deserve some pie. Next instalment coming up! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! xx**

Chapter Three

I'm lying here in Naomi's arms. We had a bit of a make out session but we decided to end it prematurely, well we were forced to end it prematurely. Dad walked past our room to search in his room for videos of old football matches and what not. Naomi had jumped about a mile at the footsteps on the creaky stairs, and since then has been back to her very nervous disposition. Bless her socks.

We eventually settled on a cautious snuggle, which suits me just fine. I'm tempted to just fall asleep in her arms, but Naomi is still rigid as a board. I can practically hear her thinking. Hear her heart beating and her brain stirring. I cuddle into her further in search of more contact, but she is still lay firm. "Nay." I ask in slight fear of whatever she's been thinking of, has changed her mood.

"Yeah, babe?" She replies softly. I can't help but be relieved as she strokes her hand up and down my arm, resting on my shoulder before tilting her head and giving me a little kiss on it.

"Just wondered where your head was at."

I hear her chuckle lightly which makes me smile. She always fucking makes me smile. I can't control it. It's like she possesses some power to make me beam whenever I'm around her. Or whenever I hear her name, smell her perfume, or even think of her. God, she is consuming me, and…I want to let her. I will let her.

"Hm, well. I'm lying here with my gorgeous girlfriend. Thinking about how much I want tonight to go perfect, so I can show her parents that I'm the one for her. Because, babe. I am." Naomi says with a sigh and is forced to take a deep breath after rushing the sentence. I love it when she gets all mushy. It doesn't happen too often, but when it does, it's time to cherish it.

She smiles when she sees me blush. God, why must she make me blush. She knows I hate it. My fucking face clashes with my hair, and I look like a giant beetroot. Fucks sake.

I try and cuddle into her to cover my face, but she's already onto me.

"No no no. Just shush, and take a compliment once in your life. I do it enough, so just…take one now, yeah." Naomi tells me almost commandingly.

I sit and watch her expression as she takes my chin in her palm.

She says it one more time, and I can't help but crumble.

"I want to be with you. You make me happy. You bring out a side of me, I didn't even know existed. I honestly thought I had no heart. No soul. Then…you made me…you found it."

I don't know what to say. I just…kind of…watch her. Her eyes are teary, and…warm. Like…there's so much she wants to say, but…can't. That she's never had the chance to say.

And then it hits me. How brave she is actually being. My mind wonders back to the old Naomi Campbell. The bitch, the girl that takes no prisoners and the one that says what she means. And that's what gives me the strength to carry on tonight, and take whatever comes on the chin. I'm going to take some of Naomi's strength and hopefully make it through the night!

So what if my parents don't accept me and Naomi. So fucking what. Naomi is mine, and that's all that truly matters.

"Girls…Supper is being dished up." My mum calls from downstairs. Naomi stiffens, as I move my head from her shoulder, and I watch her take a deep breath. She still looks terrified, but she is so fucking brave, and god. I'm proud of her.

Half of mum's spinach surprise is eaten, and the conversation is resting heavily on Naomi. Dad is bombarding her with questions, which she is answering without a care.

"So, Naomi. What are your plans for next year?" My mother says, and the table rests silently, only the clank of Naomi's fork on her plate breaks the quiet. Mum hasn't made an effort to talk to Naomi yet, so the whole evening rests on Naomi's reply, which is awkward, because we've not even discussed that with each other.

"Well, I'm planning on going to University to study Politics, Environmental Studies, and Journalism, hopefully with the correct grades." Naomi smiles at mum, and places another forkful of food into her mouth.

I manage to sneak my hand under the table, and grip her hand, stroking it softly, without any unwelcome attention from the rest of the freaks. (my family)

"Which University?" Mum asks her, prising Naomi for more details about where Naomi is hoping to sit in my life. In my fucking life, not hers.

"We've not discussed that yet, mum." I interrupt trying to get my mother to release some pressure, and at least allow Naomi to finish her meal.

"Oh. There is something to discuss? Your future together isn't set in stone then?" She asks, and seems much happier as she does.

"No, that's not what Em meant; more of whether we manage long distance, or go to the same university, us breaking up isn't an option." Naomi tells her.

"You're unsure whether you can last long distance? Well that's not a good representation of your relationship, if you don't even have faith in each other…" Mum carries on, and I tighten my grip on Naomi's hand, and she is obviously getting agitated with her.

"Jenna." Naomi says, before clearing her throat. "I like your daughter a lot. I want to be with her, as long as I live. You can make as many snide digs as you want, you can try and convince Emily that you're doing it for her own good, and what have you, but it's plain as day that you are just looking out for yourself. Doesn't bode well to have a gay daughter, does it?" Naomi says coldly.

I bite my lip, waiting to hear what my mother has to retort back to Naomi.

I look across at Naomi, who is staring at her plate. She's looking angry, and annoyed, but I can tell it's not at mum. It's at herself. She thinks she's blown it, and she's beating herself up for it. I hear a slight sniffle, and the tears in her eyes are dancing as the light hits them. She blinks rapidly, trying to remove them before anyone notices.

Mum doesn't reply, instead asks who would like dessert.

Dessert was eaten in stony silence. Dad would break it every so often to smack his lips together, and congratulate his wife on another 'perfect meal'.

As soon as dinner was finished, I took Naomi upstairs for a chat.

"I'm so sorry." She murmurs as soon as I shut the door. Mum normally has a rule where guests aren't allowed in our room with the door closed, but thinking back, it's always been about boys. She's never mentioned lesbian lovers, so I think it will be fine.

"Don't be sorry. It's entirely her fault. She was trying to wind you up."

"She succeeded."

I walk up to Naomi, and give her a hug. It's not much, but it's the best I can do to cheer her up. I just wish everything could be easier, and I don't know how to fix it. Dad's been okay with it. Been talking to Naomi like an old friend. I just wish Mum would come around. And I wish Naomi would stop hurting over this.

"I should…go home. I'm getting a headache…and…I'm a bit tired."

"You…could stay here for a bit longer, we could…watch a movie, and…cuddle or…listen to some music…or…I don't know…"

"No…thanks Em…I just need to…"

"Nay, it'll be okay…Mum will accept us. She's already much better than the first time you met. At least she didn't threaten you today." I tell her, and laugh trying to get her to smile.

She doesn't.

"I'm going to call mum to pick me up. Can't be arsed waiting for a bus."

"I could ask Dad to drop you home?"

"No, Em…it's fine."

She dials her phone, and asks her mum to pick her up. After giving the directions about a hundred times, Gina hangs up, and sets on her way.

We spend the time waiting, kissing, and cuddling.

Naomi apologises for leaving so quickly, but she seems adamant she has a headache. I tell her its okay, and it's probably the stress of today. I press a kiss to her temple, and hold her closely until she has to leave.

The doorbell rings, and Naomi gets to her feet and starts to put her shoes on. I give her a kiss goodbye in private, before holding her hands down the stairs, which in itself is a difficult feat.

Dad opens the door, and his mouth drops. A lot. Literally, his jaw is to the floor. "Gina?" He questions with utter awe in his voice.

"Robert?" Naomi's mum replies with a look of similar shock.

Jenna hurries out of the lounge, and drops the laundry she was carrying. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"You…guys know each other?" Naomi asks confused.

I don't blame her. I'm confused too. Sometimes parents can be so fucking weird.

**Review, please-ies.**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lies our parents told us 4/?

Author: Skuzzeh

Disclaimer: I own nothing but resentment for not owning Skins. :)

Rating: M I think. Not sure of rating systems but, swearing, and conversations of a sexy nature...

Summery: What will happen to Naomi and Emily once a massive bombshell is dropped on them?

Pairing: Naomily.

**Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE THEM. You've all had a guess on what's going to happen. Let's see if you're right!**

Chapter Four

"Dad…what's going on?" I ask after a few seconds of stony silence. Katie has now made her way into the hall to watch the events unfold, and even James has prised himself away from his Nintendo DS, although it is still clutched firmly in his hand, his knuckles highlighted white.

"I've…come to pick my daughter up…" Gina said after a while, her voice finally remembering how to talk. She nods at Naomi, and holds her hand out briefly to take Naomi's attention away from a fidgeting Dad, and a furious Mum. "Come on, Naomi…home…now." Gina says with a stutter.

"That's…your daughter? Now I know why I dislike her." Mum spits with more venom than usual.

"That's…Naomi…" Dad says with a hint of recollection in his mind. You wouldn't think he's spend the entire evening with her, the way he's looking at her.

"Dad, you've just had dinner with her…you've been talking to her…you know she's Naomi…" Katie tells him stupidly.

"Dad…" I ask worried, mainly about what the fuck is going on. Why are my parents so goddamn strange? At first I thought it was my parents being arses as usual until I notice Gina is looking as awkward and as uncomfortable as the rest of us, with the added bonus of knowing what the fuck is going on.

"Kids…upstairs. We need to talk." Dad booms, and Katie, James, and I make our way upstairs without another word.

"Mum…" Naomi calls, standing firmly on the bottom step of the stairs, rooted to the spot. I hear her call, and wait at the top of the stairs, holding my hand out to her.

"Naomi…go upstairs with them. We won't be long…" Gina tells Naomi calmly with an added smile.

"No, Mum…I want to know…" Naomi continues stubbornly.

"Naomi, for once in your life, just listen to me, and get upstairs." Gina shouts. It shocks Naomi at first. Gina never shouts. Ever.

Naomi stands still before turning on her heel fast and making her way up the stairs. She comes up to the top of the stairs and takes my hand. I invite her into our room where Katie and James are sat on Katie's bed. Naomi and I, sit on mine.

"And we thought our parents couldn't get any weirder…" Katie sighs dramatically while trying to paint James in make up.

Naomi sighs, and fidgets, folding her arms, and huffing dramatically. I daren't tell her, but it's incredibly cute when she's annoyed at something. If it wasn't for the added bonus of the family being there, I'd have probably jumped her bones, especially as she starts to pout.

"Hey…it's alright. It'll be something stupid like Dad hit your mum's car once, or they went to Uni together or something…" I tell Naomi redundantly. I regret it straight away. There is no point in lying; we all know something seriously weird is going on. Naomi just shrugs her shoulders and slumps backwards onto the bed, her head hanging off of one side, her legs off the other.

An hour passes, and Katie has managed to give James a facial, including false eyelashes, she's tweezed his eyebrows, and in the process of straightening his hair. Seriously, my family are weird.

Naomi's now lying in my arms, and she's still tense. I kiss her earlobe, and whisper to her. It's not much, but at least she knows I care.

She takes my hand and starts playing with my fingers, twisting the ring on my thumb, before lifting up my hand and kissing it lightly.

"What's taking them so fucking long?" Naomi says after what seems like eternity. The room is silence apart from Katie's magazine flicking pages, and James's DS beeping every time he gets killed on his game. Which ironically is a lot. I'm practically holding Naomi down to stop her murdering him for being so annoying. Its okay for her, she gets to leave this hell hole.

"Girls…come down for a moment, yeah." Dad calls from the bottom of the stairs with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

Katie, Naomi and I all make our way into the living room where Dad and Gina are sitting at the sofa's, and mum is slamming around in the kitchen throwing random cups and saucers around.

"Right, girls…sit down…we all need a talk. Jen, the girls are here, come and sit down, love." He calls into the kitchen before staring once more at Naomi with that manic look he gets before he makes James do pull ups on the door.

Mum comes in and sits down as far away from Naomi and Gina as she can manage. She stares at her hands, and begins twisting her wedding ring around, and picking at her nails.

"Girls…there's something we should tell you…and it may be a bit of a shock." Dad starts off cautiously. Mum is obviously in no mood to communicate so he avoids eye contact with her. It's always the best way with mum, if you catch her eye you automatically get caught into the crossfire.

"Well…go ahead then…" Naomi says with a sound of annoyance when no-one says anything afterwards.

"Well…the thing is…me and…your mother…Gina, knew each other in university." Dad starts. I smile to myself. I was right. It's nothing. Not a big deal at all. They're just making a mountain out of a molehill.

"And…we used to date…"

Wait a second? What? My father…and my girlfriends' mother? That's….wrong.

"Ew…" Katie says immediately. "It's a good job like…that we're not all related because that would be weird…like…Ems and Naomi would be sisters…and that's just wrong on so many levels." Katie laughs

I kick her. Hard.

"You…dated…like…dated…dated, right?" Naomi asks Gina after Katie's disgusting comment.

"Well, yes…and no."

"I don't understand." Naomi tells her immediately.

"What she means is your whore of a mother stole my husband away from me…" Mum announces, finally getting involved in the conversation.

"She is not a…" Naomi begins attempting to defend her mother before taking in what Jenna had told her.

"Dad, you had an affair?" I asked, shocked to the core. My dad is a lot of things, but he's not a cheat. He's never a cheat. Not my dad.

"It was a long time ago, sweetheart and…"

"Oh don't go sugar coating it, Rob. They're old enough to understand." Mum barks making the rest of us jump in shock. "Oh, and this isn't even the interesting part…"

"Jenna, don't go digging up bones, yeah?" Rob tells her, holding his head in his hands.

God, this is so fucked.

"Let the whore tell the story…don't let her get away from this looking all innocent." Mum shouts once again.

"I won't tell you again, she is not a whore." Naomi retaliates.

"Well, let's see if you change your mind after the little story, Gina is going to tell you. Tell them." Mum glares. Naomi recognises the same glare as the one issued to her on their first meeting.

"Like…Rob said, it was a long time ago…and…we were young and foolish. We went to University together we were in our final year, and…your mother stayed here…in Bristol. And…we made a mistake, and slept together…and…"

"Oh god…oh god…oh god…" Katie says, increasing in volume. "You got pregnant, didn't you…?"

"Yes…I did…" Gina says after an age.

"Mum…" Naomi whispers, rubbing at her head frantically. "It's…not…I'm not…"

"Fuck." I whisper, looking down at my feet, not wanting to hear anymore. If the baby is Naomi then we are related, and…this is completely...incest. "No…this can't be happening…oh god."

I untangle my hand from Naomi's, and take a glance at her. She's looking at terrified as I am. We're both not ready for us to end, but there is no other choice. We can't continue dating.

"No…Naomi…it's not you… you were already born at that time"

Naomi breathes a huge sigh of relief, and rubs her face with her palm. "Then…who. I'm an only child…aren't I?"

"No…"

"You gave it away?"

"Of sorts."

"Fuck mum, you're not helping."

"I…I was struggling to cope with you. When I was at Uni you were at my mothers, and…she was getting edgy. She couldn't cope, and…I couldn't have another baby…but…I couldn't have an abortion…so…I did the only thing…that was right."

"Oh my god." It finally clicks in my head. It all makes so much sense. The blonde hair and the blue eyes… noone in my family even has blue eyes…except for "James…"

"Yeah, sweetheart." Dad tells me with a sound of regret in his voice. "We're sorry you found out like this…"

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Katie shouts over him.

"We didn't think Gina would be in the picture anymore…there was no need to. Jenna is his mum. She loves him like her own…there's no doubt about that." Rob tells Katie with conviction in his voice.

"Now you've told the truth, and infected this family with your poison, I suggest you leave. Both of you." Mum nods at Naomi and Gina, and for once, I don't argue.

Naomi scratches her face before getting up, and straightening her clothes down.

We don't say goodbye. We don't kiss. It's too weird right now. Far far too weird.

Before Naomi and Gina leave, the front door slams shut, and a figure darts down the darkened road with such speed.

"He heard us."

**;o !! Remember to review on your way out, and I'll update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**01.00am**

It's been a long night. Mum, Dad and Gina have been searching for James for the past few hours. Mum initially wouldn't let Gina anywhere near him, but as Dad pointed out, she's actually probably got more right to search for him than she does. They keep ringing up every half an hour to check he's not back, in case we somehow forgot to ring them and tell them he's back. Yeah, like we're going to forget something that important. Katie maybe, not Naomi or I.

How could we?

We were ordered to stay here in case James actually does turn up and come back home. Knowing James, it's unlikely. He's stubborn at the best of times. I wouldn't imagine him desperate to come home even in his super-dooper best mood ever, and to be honest, I can't blame him. This is too screwed for my own liking.

This whole scenario is just so fucked up. I don't understand why Mum and Dad didn't tell us. If they had told us quietly without the fuss, then maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to run away. We could have dealt with it like a family, and maybe then it all wouldn't be so fucked. But no, they decided not to tell him; decided to burden us with the knowledge.

The tension in here is unbelievable. Katie is downstairs watching some horror movie really loudly. I know what you're thinking; that she doesn't care, same old selfish Katie again, but it's really not like that. No-one knows her like I do. She's just as terrified as we are, she just doesn't know how to show it.

Naomi and I are in my room, on separate beds, Naomi lying on mine and me on Katies'. We've not spoken for 1 hour and 14 minutes, and the tension is killing me. Every few minutes, she lets out a loud sigh, and cracks her knuckles, and then goes back to being silent.

I don't know what to say to her. What _can _I say to her?

Nothing I can say can put this right.

'We've been fucking for the past few months, and I told the college that I'm in love with you, but now I've found out we're related technically, and I don't know if I can dare touch you again because your brother is my brother, so we're in theory, sisters, so it's virtual incest, and god, how hot do you look in that sweater right now?'

I think not.

Believe me, there is nothing in Katie's weird teenage magazines that would give you advice on this. If I wanted something to cure my slightly hairy big toes then maybe, but not this. Never this.

Is it even technically incest?

James was born after Naomi and I, so we're not blood relatives. And it's not as if we are _actual _sisters like Katie and me. And it's not as if we were even aware of the possible incest, "I hope we don't get arrested for this."

"What?" Naomi asked shocked by my sudden proclamation, turning her head around to face me with a weird look on her face.

I always thought it was such a cliché to accidentally say whatever random thing you were thinking aloud, but apparently it does happen. It does to me anyway.

"Shit, did I say that aloud…?" I mumble just loud enough for her to hear, knowing there was no way to get out of this.

"Yeah… evidently" She adds sarcastically "…You think we could get arrested?" Naomi asks incredulously. The way she asks it makes me regret even thinking it in the safety of my own brain.

"I don't know…could we?" I say redundantly.

Naomi sighs, and kicks her legs out a bit. "Doubt it."

"But what if..."

"Emily….just…stop. We won't get arrested…" Naomi snaps, and flips over onto her front, facing me. She closes her eyes and rests her head on the bed. It's been a long night, and it's far from over.

I want to press on and get her to talk about this more but it's more than my life is worth. God, it pisses me off when she keeps everything to herself, but this time it won't help. I can't risk pissing her off even more.

Instead I leave her to get some sleep while I go and check on Katie. Like I said, she's not as strong as she makes out to be. Nowhere near. Most of the time she takes care of me when I fall apart, occasionally, I get to pick up the pieces. It's how we work.

She's fallen asleep on the couch. Her eyes stained red, her mascara bled down her cheeks in little wavy lines matching the pattern of her eyelashes. I hate seeing Katie cry. Something about it makes me break down inside. It always has. When we were little I used to hold her when mum and dad had their 'all night arguments' and she would cry herself to sleep while I held her close to me.

I cover her with a blanket, and switch off the television to leave her to sleep. The house is too quiet. I chance a look out of the window, and the whole street is deserted. No lights left on in the road apart from ours. Everyone must be asleep.

I wish I could sleep but my thoughts are too loud. I sit down on the bottom of the stairs instead waiting for this nightmare to end.

**02.25am**

I'm still sitting there when Naomi wraps her arms around me, and kisses my shoulder blade. I lie back and rest my head on her shoulder. It still feels so right. So fucking right. So how can something that feels this right be so wrong?

Naomi seems to know what I'm thinking, and she gives my thigh a little squeeze and reaches down for my hand. I have to try and blink away my tears before they fall.

"How do we fix this, Nay?"

"I don't know…but we will. It'll take time."

**REVIEW? : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own a thing. **

**I'm getting tons of hits for this series, and not many reviews! If you do read it, pretty please drop a review in – Give me an idea whether to continue or if I'm wasting my time!! Good or bad, I don't mind! It only takes a few seconds, and it makes me happy!!**

**04.23 am**

Woken sharply by the banging of the door. My head was slumped heavily on Naomi's shoulder, and her hand grazing my thigh lazily. I wake with a start, and rush to the door only to see my parents glazed expressions. They've arrived back from their search but to no avail. No James.

Naomi offers to make cups of coffee to keep us all awake. Mum makes some snide comment, but Naomi shrugs it off. It's hardly the time for a show down, I think to myself, and glad that Naomi agrees.

It's silent.

We are sitting around the dinner table brainstorming ideas on where he could be, but it's difficult. No one knows what to say or suggest. Dad's in a terrible mood understandably, and is dismissing all ideas offered.

"We've checked with his friends, they've not heard from him." Dad tells us solemnly.

"He's left his phone upstairs too." Katie says quietly.

"Well, what about relatives…anyone near by he trusts enough to go to?" Naomi offers with a shrug.

"Why are you even still here?" Mum snaps, obviously overwrought by the entire situation, but still coping enough to give Naomi emotional slap around the face.

"Don't start at me; you're just as unneeded here as I am, in fact more so. I'm his sister, what the hell are you to him; apart from a joke and a liar?"

"Look, this isn't going to help anyone, and it certainly wont help James, so why don't we cut out the wise ass remarks, Jenna, and the sarcastic retaliations okay?" Dad snaps, and tells them both to shut up. Normally, I'd run to Naomi's defence, but she really did deserve it.

I know she hates my mother with a passion but now is certainly not the time for her smart arse comments.

"We can't call the police until he's been missing for over 24 hours, apparently. Sounds like some fucking government issue that needs solving…fucking Gordon Brown." Dad continues in one of his strange rage rambles.

Naomi goes to say something, but bites her tongue – not wanting another bark from my father. I'm pretty sure he'd make her do press ups or something in punishment.

To be honest, I'm pretty impressed; Naomi never holds her tongue about something political, ever. She even swore at me for complaining about the shape of a tomato in my sandwich; something about stupid legislation and how we Brits are so stubborn and spoilt and then went on about some stupid protest in Bolton about it.

Sometimes it's endearing to hear her rants. Sometimes it's really not.

"What if he doesn't come home? If the police find him, can they make him come home?" Katie asks her voice definitely not maintaining the mask she's wearing.

I reach over and place my hand on top of hers and give it a little squeeze.

"Let's not think about that." Dad says, shushing her up quickly without a concern to Katie's own feelings.

"Where will he sleep?"

"Katie, I said enough." Dad booms and it's enough to force Katie from the room in tears. The stairs rattle and creak as she runs up them, and the bedroom door slams shut followed by a clunk as the mirror on the door shakes.

I get to my feet only to be stopped by Naomi. "I'll go talk to her, you stay here, yeah." She tells me, and lightly touches my hand. I can't help but flinch and turn my hand away. I try not to keep eye contact with her, but I can tell she's hurt from my actions.

**

"Katie…you decent…?" Naomi asks knocking the door lightly.

"Don't come in…" Katie says quietly with a muffled sob, followed by a loud sniffle.

"Look, I know it's hard for you, hard for all of you, and I know how upset you are. I just want to see how you're coping…" Naomi says quietly through the door.

"How I'm coping?" Katie asks, wondering why Naomi is checking on _her_.

"Yeah…because, at the risk of pissing you off, I don't think you're coping well…and…I want to see if I can help you…so why don't you open the door, and let me in, and we can chat…"

"Come in…" Katie says wiping at her eyes furiously.

Naomi hovers in the doorway, looking at Katie with broken eyes. It's the first time she'd ever seen Katie openly show any kind of emotion. It's quite a shock for her.

"Look…he's going to be fine…he'll come home soon when he's hungry, and everything will get better, I promise." Naomi suggests, not sure on how to cheer up the girl beside her.

"You can't promise me that, Naomi."

Naomi shuffles on her feet before sitting on the edge of Katie's bed, where she's lying.

"No, I suppose I can't, but I can tell you that whatever happens or even whatever has happened, has happened for a reason. I don't know him that well and…to be honest, I wish all of this hasn't happened too…but…he's a cool kid. He'll be fine."

"You don't know him, Naomi."

"No, I don't. But, if he's anything like the rest of your family, he'll be strong enough to cope. I mean, he's a Fitch. And from experience, I know the Fitches aren't to be messed with. And, to be honest, he's a Campbell too, so he's definitely got a hell of a lot of strength in him…"

"Strength? You think you're strong?"

"Hell yeah, how do you think I get the energy to frown so damn much? It's a trained skill." Naomi says with a smirk. Katie sniggers, before frowning again.

"I just…I don't get it. He's gone, and he doesn't know how much we all miss him, and…I don't know if he'll even come back. How do you get over something like this? Find out you're not who you thought you were…"

"You find courage from people. People that mean something to you. Something forces you to deal with situations like this. Like…I know it's not the same, but when my dad left…my mum took her strength and courage from me and I was only four! I took my strength from my Guinea Pig, Gaia. And James will take his strength from knowing that his sisters love him a lot."

"You had a guinea pig called Gaia?"

"Hell yeah. Mum was really into Greek Mythology, and the environment and stuff, and I wanted to call it Mr Piggles, but she said that wasn't a very strong name, so she named it for me. He was brown and white. He was gorgeous. Anyways, mum named him Gaia, and when he died she buried him in the garden in a empty box of cheerios."

"That explains a lot on why you're such a weirdo…"

"Yeah, I guess so." Naomi laughs at herself trying anything to make Katie happier.

"Not so much about your sense of fashion though. Or lack of such." Katie bites back, tongue in cheek.

"Well, we can't all be as perfect as you, Katiekins."

Katie laughs, and smiles. "Maybe, having a half sister like you, wouldn't be so bad…sort of….kinda."

"Well, maybe having a half sister like you….also won't be so….sort of kinda….bad." Naomi replies with a smile on her face.

Katie beams, and reaches her arms out for Naomi. Naomi hesitates a second before wrapping her arms around Katie's shoulders.

"Hey…thanks Naomi…"

Naomi smiles, and stands to her feet.

"How are you and Ems going to deal with this?" Katie asks as Naomi turns to the door.

Naomi turns back, and bites her lip. "I've no idea. I mean…it's not…so wrong, since we're not related…but it's weird for James…and for my mum, and your dad, and your mum won't have a field day about it, but I honestly can't get over her that easily…she's my girl, you know…"

"You guys suit each other well good…never thought I'd say that…but…you do."

"Well, I never thought I'd willingly hug Katie Fitch, but I did so I guess shit happens! Come on. Let's go downstairs."

"I mean it Naomi, thank you for talking to me…"

"No worries. He'll turn up in no time."

**

"Listen, Katie…I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just dead worried about the boy…" Dad tells her as she walks back into the kitchen with Naomi.

"I know Dad. We all are; just got to pull together like one giant dysfunctional family."

Dad smiles, and holds out his hand for Katie. Katie does the same, and gives it a gentle squeeze.

The phone rings, and Katie walks over to the handheld, and picks it up.

"Hello?"

She listens intently to the voice on the other end before gasping, and thanking them for ringing.

"It's James….he's been arrested."

**Leave a review? It's quick and painless! Go on!! Do it! You know you want to!! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**If you read please review!!! I love you all, but you need to review more – If you do review, I'll make it worth your while. ;)**_

_**At least help me get over 50 reviews?! Anyone who does gets virtual hugs, and cupcakes!**_

**05.15am**

Mum and Dad have gone to the Police Station to collect James. They are keeping him in for questioning, and keeping him detained for the time being.

Naomi and Gina have gone back home. I've promised to ring them with any news and updates, as soon as I find out. Gina wanted to go with them to the Police Station, but everyone agreed it was too big a step.

Dad eventually managed to convince Katie to get some sleep. He tried to influence me, but I can't sleep. Not like this. There is too much going on in my head.

I don't know what James has done, but it seems really serious. The police aren't letting him off lightly.

I decide to put an old DVD of American Dad on to try and take my mind off it, but it's hardly working. Certain words, phrases, or even characters remind me of Katie, James, and especially, Nay.

Despite my best efforts, I can feel myself falling, and without knowing otherwise, my head hits the side of the sofa, and I'm fast asleep.

"_Katie…Emily…come here…come see your little brother." Mum was beaming. Her smile massive, and yet almost forced._

_Dad was leaning over her, stroking the little tuft of hair from the blonde boy. "This is Jimbo. Your little brother." Dad smiles his strangely manic smile at Katie and I, before being dug in the ribs by Mum._

"_It's James, Rob." She says sharply with a glance to the side of her._

"_I prefer Jimbo." Dad mutters under his breath, but Mum still heard him. Even then she had the hearing of a bat._

"_Yes well, I don't. It sounds like he's from dodgy estate in Warrington."_

"_Hey. I'm from Warrington." Dad says suddenly, just understanding what Jenna was getting at._

"_I rest my case. Say hello to James, girls."_

"_He looks funny. Can I poke him?" Katie asked with a smiley giggle. _

"_No, you might hurt him. You can hold him. Would you like that?"_

"_No, he looks like a chicken."_

"_No, Katie. He's beautiful." Jenna tries to convince her._

"_I don't think so. Come upstairs and play barbies with me, Emsy." Katie doesn't ask, she tells._

"_But you broke mine…can I use yours?" Emily asks with more than a tinge of hurt in her voice._

"_No. But you can watch me playing." Katie snaps._

It all makes a bit more sense. Mum not being pregnant, yet coming back with a little baby. I know we were young when he was born, so it's not surprising we didn't realise.

I awake sharply at my phone ringing, making me jump what feels like at least half a mile in the air.

_Naomi calling_

I pick up the phone, and answer, my voice still thick with sleep.

"You woke me. What's up…" I tell her firmly.

"We've….the house…it's been set on fire…and…broken into and all our stuff is everywhere and…god, Ems it's so bad…there is water everywhere, and mum's in tears, and I didn't know what else to do. Who else to call…"

My head goes into overdrive, and I'm reminded of thoughts in the past.

"_Nay, I'm about ten minutes from your house…" I struggle to carry my bag, and hold the phone to my ear to talk to Naomi._

"_You're nearly here?" Naomi questions._

"_Yeah, I just got off the bus…" I tell her, avoiding the masses of people queuing for the bus._

"_Hurry" She tells me harshly._

"_I won't be long, baby." _

"_I can't wait to be with you…" Naomi says teasing._

"_I can't wait either but…"_

"_I can't wait to fuck you…I can't wait for you to scream my name…" Naomi says seductively just to get a rise out of me._

"_Naomi…stop."_

"_Why? You know I can't resist you, and I can't resist…that." I can tell she's smiling._

"_Nay…god…you have to stop, because I'm this far from stopping, and getting my hand down my underwear right here."_

"_Hot…"_

"_Hot, and very public. Ten minutes."_

"_Can you be any faster?"_

"_If I run."_

"_Run then."_

"_I'm unfit. I'll be panting before long, and I most definitely won't have any energy left for later on." I add with a wink, before realising she can't actually see me._

_Naomi sighs, before continuing. "Okay. Ten minutes, but I'm timing you."_

"_Love you, muffin."_

"_You too, cupcake."_

_I hang up the phone, and continue my journey, breaking into the occasional sprint, before cursing myself to really lay off the fags._

"_Hear that? They're going to shag. Told you my sister was a lezza."_

"_Fucking mint. Nice one James."_

"_Why thank you, Gordon." James says, proud of his own actions._

"_Lets follow her, and maybe we'll get to use the binoculars I stole from dad."_

"_It's my sister, Gord. I'm not watching." James says defiantly._

"_Don't be a pussy, J-man. It's not your sister, it's a lezza. Think of it like that, your first lesson in the Gordon McPherson Lezza Appreciation Group; Lezza's are fit. End of."_

_9 minutes and 47 seconds later, I arrive at Naomi's to find her stood at her door, leaning on the wall with a watch in her hand. "Close one, Fitch."_

"_I try. Now, are you going to take me upstairs, or do I have to do this alone?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You can't just get me all turned on, and then leave me. I've needs." I smile._

"_Well, I'm not one to leave a woman in need." Naomi winks and leans forward for a kiss._

_I pull away before her lips meet mine. _

"_Sorry…I just…keep getting the feeling I'm being followed, being watched. I've been feeling it since I got off the bus…"_

_Naomi turns around and has a look around._

"_I can't see any-…actually. Don't look now, but there is someone in that bush…I can see them moving…wait…is that your brother?"_

"_What?" _

_I dart around quickly, and catch the tail sight of James back down the street at full pelt, Gordon hastily following him._

"_Fucking perv."_

"_He followed you?"_

"_Yeah. His stupid friend Gordon's been hassling me every time he's around – telling me I'm only gay because I've not had the right man yet."_

"_Am I right to feel jealous?" Naomi pouts, wrapping her arms around my waist._

"_Of course. Although, you do realise it's not men I'm repulsed by? It's the equipment that comes with it."_

"_Hm. Suddenly not so much in the mood anymore." Naomi smiles at me._

"_Me neither. Cup of Cocoa instead?"_

"_Defo."_

"Em's…are you there?"

I snap out of my daydream to hear Naomi's voice getting worried, and frantic, and a little pissed off.

"Yeah, sorry…I er… you've been broken into?"

"It's not a bloody robbery though. Nothing has been taken so we can see. It's all just been…thrown around…and they set fire to the lounge, but the neighbours heard the noise, and called the police before it got too bad."

"James."

"What?"

"James…I think it was James."

_**Now you've read it, press the gorgeous little green button, and type a little message for me – preferably about the story… ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I'm getting a teeny bit lost on where to take this story. If you're not happy with the direction this is going, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it for you. I'm not happy with this chapter, but it's been written for days, and I can't seem to fix it!_

**Tensions are rising in the Fitch household.**

Dad, mum and James arrived home not long after 7am, the mood solemn and James looking as if he would love to be anywhere but right here. I can honestly say I don't blame him right now judging by the expression on Dad's face. He's about to explode and James knows it.

Naomi and Gina had to spend the night here. Their house was nowhere near liveable. They had taken mine and Katie's room. I know it sounds stupid considering Mum, Dad and James were out, but I thought our room would have the least repercussions in the future. Mum wouldn't have a fit at Gina being in Dad's bed again, and James definitely wouldn't want them in his room. It's probably best not to piss him off any further.

Dad told him to get to bed that he didn't want to see his face again for a while. James did as he said with nothing but a grunt, and stomped his way upstairs.

"What are they doing with him?" I asked as soon as I heard his door slam shut.

"All depends on Gina and if she wants to press charges. If she does, then he'll have to enrol in some youth thing. If she doesn't, he'll get away with a warning."

"It's supposed to be quiet bad over there. He's threw his weight around in there. Set fire to the lounge, and there's water everywhere from where they had to put out the fire."

"He's not getting away with it that easily. I know he's going through something, but this is serious. He'll be paying for the damage."

"Dad…how? He doesn't have a job. He has no money."

"He'll be working at the Gym in his free time, doing some proper work."

"So effectively, you'll be paying for it?" Katie asks.

"Not at all. Yes, I'll be paying him, but he's not getting a penny until he does some proper grafting."

"Rob, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Mum asks calmly.

"Fuck no. He's a little sod, and last time I heard Breaking and Entering, Vandalism and Arson were crimes, so yes he should be punished, and no I'm not being too harsh."

"Can you blame him though?" Mum said quietly.

"Don't you dare bring this out on me." Dad snaps, and Mum back pedals quickly.

"I'm not saying this is your fault. I'm just saying that he would have never have found out if Naomi wasn't here…"

"Wait…what? You're saying this is my fault for bringing Naomi here? It's Naomi's fault for falling in love with me? How the hell did you work that out?"

"If she wasn't here corrupting you, then her mother wouldn't have arrived, and James wouldn't have found out. That girl is good for nothing. Nothing but trouble since she arrived."

"Don't you dare blame Naomi. She's nothing to do with this like Katie and I aren't either."

"Raised voices and repeated use of my name…must mean Jenna's home…Oh hello, Mrs Fitch." Naomi replies casually as she walks down the stairs, adding a sarcastic smirk, and a hell of a glare.

Mum doesn't reply. Just huffs, and walks into the kitchen and slams around.

"So where is he?"

"Just gone to bed."

"Oh so that was what the banging was?" Naomi added sarcastically.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask interlocking our fingers before pulling away dramatically.

"Um…" Naomi starts a bit baffled by my actions. "Not…really."

"Your mum alright?" Dad asks sharply.

"A bit shocked. It was a bit rough seeing the house like that."

"I'm sure. Well don't worry. We'll make sure you're fully paid for the damage."

"You don't have to do that…" I tell dad.

"What? No…Mum struggles to pay the bills…how is she going to afford this?"

"Naomi…"

"No, Emily. James did this, he should be paying."

"He's fourteen…"

"He can…get a paper round or something. Seriously, I'm not letting mum pay this, it's a joke."

"Naomi, I understand, your mother will be paid."

"Dad…what the hell…can you not spare James? His world is upside down enough as it is."

"Emily that is enough! We do not condone criminal activities in this household. We will pay. That is it. Do not make me give you press ups."

I can't take any more of this. I grab my coat from the stairs, and make my way outside. The weather is so fucking cold.

"Em, wait…"

Naomi is standing behind me as I make my way to the end of my driveway. Her arms are wrapped around herself because of the fucking cold.

"What?" I ask sharply. I'm pissed off, and I'm not about the start sugar coating my words.

"I know this is hard, but it's hard for everyone. But I meant what I said, James should pay. He did it, and it's hardly fair for my mum to pay. She can't pay the bills as it is."

I don't reply. I just stare deep into her eyes, and wait for her to continue.

"Em, look…is that all that's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it just James you're worried about or is there more?" Naomi presses on.

"It's not fucking Jeremy Kyle, Naomi. We don't always have to share our feelings, and have big open confessions." I scoff.

"What the fuck? Em, I care. I'm your girlfriend."

I pause for a second. "Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you really my girlfriend? Aren't you supposed to be my half sister too?"

"Don't start that again. We're not related. Not properly, so there is no problem. I love you. That's it." Naomi bites her lip.

"Love." I laugh. "How can it be love? I thought it was…but now all I feel is empty. I can't even let you touch me without freaking out. Maybe we aren't related by blood, but what about James. There is part of me in him, and there is part of you. This is too fucked up as it is Naomi." I scoff, and turn away, brushing my hands through my hair.

"So what are you saying? You want us to break up?"

"I think so." I mutter, not even that sure if I mean it.

**Press the green button. Tell me about your day. Tell me your life story…tell me if you enjoyed this chapter? : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lies Our Parents Told Us; Naomi.**

The break up hits Naomi the worst. The irony is the worst; so fucking laughable that if she didn't laugh, she knows she'd cry. She thinks back to all those years she's spent closing herself off, pushing people away, and then suddenly Emily can open her up just like that.

She can actually imagine Emily sitting there laughing with a devilish smile on her face. Sitting there and actually fucking clicking her fingers, smiling knowing she's finally broken the girl.

And that's how it all started. A few smiles in the right direction, a half empty bottle of vodka, and a spliff. She can't help but laugh at it all. Most of the 'important' moments in their lives have always begun with vodka and a spliff and ended with Naomi running a mile as far from Emily as she could manage.

But that was a long time ago, and Naomi had changed. Grown. Literally as well as figuratively. Sure, her hair had grown and she'd grown an extra inch or two, but Naomi had grown in herself. She insisted on it.

Calmer. That was Naomi's choice word. Emily preferred to opt for mellow. Calmer just makes her think of violence, and abuse. And Naomi just wasn't that. Naomi was something different all together.

"You're like a waterfall."

Emily had told her one night after an emotional heart to heart, and then following; a passionate body to body experience.

"A waterfall? How did you work that one out?"

Naomi had asked her with a scoff. "Fast, Wet and Dangerous?" She laughs at her own joke, and it's not until Emily pouts in that way that is so uniquely Emily, that she stops her laughter.

"Powerful. In control, and, God, so fucking beautiful."

It's that sentiment that knocks Naomi for the first time. It's perhaps that moment that she first realises that it's not just love that she's in with Emily. It's pure bliss. It's that aching feeling in her heart when she sees her. The breathlessness. The utter sensation of drowning. Being so out of control yet seeing the world clearly. Every little perfection. Every little detail. The sound of the birds first thing in the morning. The smell of freshly mowed grass. The crunch under your feet after a frost. The sight of a firework on Bonfires night.

And that's the feeling. The thing she'll remember the most about Emily Louise Fitch. How Naomi was always a firework and Emily was just holding the match. That however powerful Naomi was, Emily was always in control, always the one that had the power over the firework.

And maybe that's what hurts the most.

That it's Emily. That Emily has the power and that Emily can always break her apart if she needs to; if she wanted to.

And she has.

It's the aching in her stomach. Wanting to scream for Emily at the top of her lungs; hoping she'll eventually hear and come back running, the realism that she never will burning her throat with the acid she's pushing back down. It's the pain in her heart knowing that she'll never have any of those distinct Emily moments; those little kisses at the base of her stomach first thing in the morning walking her up, walking to college holding hands and discussing _everything, _the way she'd blow her hair out of her face in the wind, the way she would highlight her revision in different colours colour coding her work _just fucking so._ It's the numbness of her body, feeling so light that she's not truly here, but feeling heavy enough to not muster the strength to get out of her bed.

It's after the thirtieth time of opening her phone, checking, and closing it again that she decides to do something about it.

She dials the number over and over checking every little number on her screen.

"Rob. Hi…it's Naomi. Just wondered how everything was? Is James alright?"

The conversation carried on, tiptoeing around the area that Naomi wanted to bring up and Rob wanted to avoid.

"Emily okay?"

Naomi eventually asked after an uncomfortable silence. Rob didn't reply straight away, instead taking a deep breath.

"In all honesty, she's not great; hasn't come out of her bedroom for a few days. She's not eating. It's a lot for her to cope with. For you both, I'm so sorry to put you both in this position. I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault. Nor my mothers, it's just…I don't know what it is but…I guess Em broke it off for a reason."

Rob sighs. "How are you coping, kiddo?"

Naomi rubs her face, and pushes her hair backwards with her free hand.

"I must be fine because my heart is still beating." She frowns, lying through her teeth. She's not fine.

"I know its early days but once everyone has calmed down a bit, you and your mother should come round for tea. It'd be good for James to get to know you all."

"One step at a time." Naomi tells him. "Do you think Emily made the right choice? That it's too weird for us to be together."

"I think that Emily truly loves you. I can't vouch for it being weird. It will be weird but if you both are willing to give it ago then who knows. I'm a believer that love can conquer anything."

"If only Emily would believe that." Naomi tells him. She lets out a sigh at Robs words knowing that he feels the same as her. Her heart racing at just the mere thought of Emily.

"I honestly think she does. You know. Normally with my daughters, I'd be over the moon that they aren't in a relationship, but with Emily…she's grown so much when she's been with you, and I think what she's feeling for you is the real thing. Normally I'd be warning you off…now I'm begging you to get my daughter back."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I've not written in forever, but I actually loved writing this. Skins fever is hitting me, and the build up of Skins 4 is completely inspiring me to write. This is dedicated to my Harley because I adore him. All mistakes are my own. I'm too lazy to read through it again, and I don't have a beta. I don't own Skins no way no how, and I love Lily Loveless.**_

_**This chapter is split into two parts, for no reason other than it's intended to be one chapter but it reads much better as two. :)**_

_**Remember to review because it genuinely makes me happy.**_

_**Previously in Lies Our Parents Told Us; **__Gina and Rob confess to having a 'thing' years ago, and admit that James is Gina's child. Emily and Naomi break up after Emily has issues with technically being Naomi's sister even though it's not blood related. _

The first week since she spoke to Rob Fitch was the hardest. Knowing that Rob finally had Naomi's back; knowing that someone apart from herself knew that she and Emily were destined to be together forever.

College was the worst, sitting in class, only a few tables away from each other with Emily refusing to make eye contact; looking anywhere but where Naomi needed to. Her eyes.

Naomi knew if Emily saw her eyes she'd crack. Emily never could resist her eyes. Her eyes had the ability to convey all of Naomi's feelings in one glance if she wanted to.

She had spent years training her them to glaze over and be cold. Numbingly cold. And for a while it had worked and then Emily came. Came and pulled down the brick wall around her, one by one.

It's the eyes that Emily had fell in love with first. Emily had told her that once. The deep thumping in her chest whenever Naomi's eyes locked with hers. The burning much much further south whenever Naomi's eyes sparkled with laughter. The way the colour changed from a blistering azure to a drowning navy blue when Naomi got a bit hands on, and the way the sparkle faded when Naomi cried.

It's the eyes.

The fucking eyes.

Emily doesn't make eye contact, instead spends the morning sitting with Katie and Cook laughing about something. Facing with her back to Naomi.

Naomi spends the morning observing her rather than reading about Othello, wondering if she actually is happy. If breaking up was really the best thing for her.

It's only after the lesson she realise she does absolutely no work; instead gawping at Emily, and ignoring all of the class discussions. She has an assignment based on the work, but she doesn't care. She'll probably ace it anyway. She's smarter than all of those fuckers in there.

She's still sitting there after the lesson had finished.

She doesn't bother rushing to her locker as it is only outside the room, and Emily would still be there with the rest of the gang instead flicks through her phone scanning through photos of her and Emily taken over the summer.

"Cook, stop being an arse, give me my folder back" Katie laughs standing on her tiptoes trying to reach the folder from his grasp.

"Only if you suck it like a good girl."

"Oh you wish." Katie replies and swats him around the head with her bag. Takes her folder with her other hand after he cowers. "Thanks, dick."

"We're late for Kieran's lesson... Late. Late. Late. Late."

"JJ, you're getting locked on." Emily tells him with a shrug of the shoulders. She smiles as his eyes eventually snap back to hers, and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, yes. Sorry Emily. But we really should be going."

"Yeah, we will, Jay. Don't worry about it mate." Freddie tells him, ruffling his hair up roughly and linking hands with Effy. Effy turns away, still attached by the hand and sighs.

"Um, is that Naomi in there?" JJ asks to no one in particular. He doesn't like to mention Naomi in front of Emily. Not since the break up. They hadn't meant to choose Emily over Naomi, but Naomi made it clear she wouldn't hang around with them while it is still frosty.

"Yeah, yeah. That's Blondie." Cook tells them peering through the door of the classroom.

"Things still fucked up, I take it." Effy says blandly not really waiting for a response, instead walks to Kieran's classroom alone.

Emily sighs, and brushes her hair out of her face. She feels guilty, but can't bring herself to make her way into the classroom.

"Here. Let me. You guys go to class." Katie offers.

Emily looks aghast before nodding. It's the best option of Naomi knowing how she feels without having to do it herself. She actually trusts Katie to be soft about it. Not to hurt Naomi too much.

That's the thing about Katie. She finally understands the love between Emily and Naomi. Finally, now she knows just how fucked up it is.

"Hey." She offers.

Naomi jumps and snaps her phone shut quickly. Turns in her seat and wipes her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Naomi bites her lip and contemplates telling Katie no. Thinks about telling her every little pain going through her mind. She doesn't.

"Yeah. Fine."

Katie stifles a laugh before pulling a chair out, and sitting down opposite Naomi, on the other side of the desk.

"Well, I'd believe that but you're sitting in a classroom…alone, after the class has finished, flicking through your phone, with red eyes…"

"Whatever." Naomi replies bluntly. She doesn't know why she's surprised. Katie was never one for tact.

"Dad said that you called the other week…he said… you were broken…"

Naomi rests her chin on her hand and picks at the corner of the table where some shitty year 12 had probably set alight to the plastic to try and peel the plastic layer off.

"And?"

"And…I'm sorry… and also … hang in there."

Naomi laughs loudly.

"Hang in there? The love of my life dumped me, and is avoiding me, I feel like my life is over, and you're telling me to hang in there."

Katie sighs. "Listen, yeah? Don't be such a… Ugh don't be so…you. "

"Oh thanks, Katiekins."

"God, would you just fucking listen to me like yeah?"

"What, Katie? Why am I supposed to hang in there? Why won't you just let me fall apart in some fucking peace? Is that too much to ask for? Why aren't you threatening me for hurting your sister? Why aren't you blaming me that my mother got pregnant by your father? Isn't that my fault too?" Naomi snaps. She's on the verge of tears. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, and sniffles.

"Fucks sake. Why are you such a div. Look I'm on your side, you fucking cunt. You and Emily made sense, believe it or not. I know that, you know that, dad knows that and believe it or not Emily does. She just doesn't realise it. Daft cow."

"Well no offence Katie. But as much as it means to have you and your fathers acceptance, it kind of doesn't matter if I don't have Em." Naomi is full blown crying now. Her mascara smearing down her nose and cheeks curtosey of her tears.

"Wipe your face, blow your nose and get the fuck up and get to class. Stop moping, yeah. Emily will only realise she misses you when you are acting like the Naomi she knows, not this soppy git of a cunt. Okay?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because she loves you. She never stopped talking about you. She used to smile, and laugh and she was actually interesting. Now, shes quiet, she cries herself to sleep when she thinks I'm asleep, and she sobs at soppy fucking love stories. Fucking ruined The Notebook for me, she has, I'm telling you. She loves you. God knows why. I mean, sure you're not bad to look at when your hair is styled and when you're not scowling like an ugly fucker, but seriously. You're wearing a fucking pig. Who the hell does that."

"That was almost heartfelt then Katie."

"It was truly heartfelt. I really fucking hate that pig."

They make their way into the girls' bathroom. Katie redoes Naomi's make up. First time Naomi rubs it off, and swears at her. "Jesus, you made me looking like a fucking hooker."

"No I didn't. That's how I do mine." Naomi doesn't reply just smirks.

"Oh. I get it. Very funny." Katie scowls.

Naomi finishes off her eyes. And checks herself out in the mirror.

"Do I really look stupid in this?" she asks checking out her outfit. Turning on the spot looking from different angles.

"Yeah. No offence or anything like but you dress like an Oxfam reject."

"Nothing wrong with Oxfam."

"Not saying there is. Just if you do go there…at least fucking look for clothes. Don't just pick up the first shit you find. Otherwise…"

She takes a look at Naomi and gestures.

"Otherwise this happens."

Naomi doesn't reply to the latest insult. Just frowns at herself in the mirror, picking at all of the imperfections she sees.

"Here…what size dress are you?"

"12."

"This should fit you." Katie says reaching into her bag and pulling out an emerald coloured sweater. "Take off the farm animals, put this on. It'll suit your eyes. Plus it'll give you a mint cleavage."

"Katie, I don't want to…-"

"- Do you want Ems back?"

"Yes but-"

"-No buts. Just put it on, bitch."

When Naomi comes back from the cubicle. Katie smiles broadly. "That's not bad. You don't pull it off as good as me, but it's not bad. Here. Take your hair out and I'll fix it up for you."

Naomi pulls her hair from her loose hair band, and lets it fall free. "I love your hair. It's better than mine. So fucking soft and glowing." Katie says fluffing Naomi's hair and brushing it straight of her eyes giving her a side parting.

"Okay. Turn round, let's look at you."

Naomi turns around, and bites her lip and instinctively puts her arms up to cover her now on show cleavage.

"No no. Arms down by your sides."

Naomi complies and looks at Katie directly. "Well?"

"Fucking mint, Campbell. You actually look decent."

"Think Ems will like it? "

"You know Ems. She's like a rabbit on heat. Your tits are out. She'll have a fucking field day."

Naomi giggles slightly before her nerves take over her body. "Thanks Katie. This means so much you know."

"I know. Ems means a lot to me, and you mean a lot to her."

Naomi smiles warmly and embraces Katie in a hug.

"Come on then, slag. Lets get to class. Better late than never, right?!"

"Sorry we're late Kieran…something came up."

"Do what you fucking want. It's not like I'm a teacher or anything." Keiran moans before making his way back to the board and reading some bollocks off of it before sighing and sitting down and reading the paper instead.

"Fucking hell, Blondie. Fucking mint, babes." Cook calls out before wolf whistling.

Naomi laughs before flipping him the finger.

"Breasts. Boobs. Tits. Firm. Juicey. Oh bobbins" JJ says snapping his head away instantly.

Freddie just smacks JJ around the head and smiles at Naomi.

"Whizzer. Look at the bongos on Naomi there, Ems. No wonder you did the funky gibbon with her. I wouldn't mind." Pandora quips up.

"Jesus Christ." Emily mumbles under her breath. Her cheeks flushing red before forcing her eyes back to her work. "Fucking hell."

Katie and Naomi sit down together. Katie smiles and whispers to Naomi. "Told you, you looked mint. Practically gave Jay a boner." She laughs and Naomi can't help but laugh.

She turns her head and sees JJ sitting there red faced muttering "Bobbins" over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is dedicated to the awesome Miss Peg because she is an amazing writer and is actually my main source of inspiration at the minute. Here is to you, birthday buddy. I don't own Skins, and all mistakes are my own. **_

_**Part Two;**_

"Hello love. How was College?" Gina asks as Naomi makes her way into the kitchen. "I've made a nice Spaghetti Bolo- What are you wearing dear?"

"Oh erm… borrowed Katie's top … spilt juice on mine."

"Oh. That was silly. Give it here."

"What?"

"Your shirt. I'll wash it for you."

Naomi bites her lip and sighs. "Um, no I binned it. It was ruined. Unsalvageable."

"You could have at least kept it. I could have made it into a dish cloth or something, sweetheart."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Naomi shrugs and bites her lip.

"What's wrong?" Gina questions immediately

Naomi looks puzzled at Gina's question. "What?"

"You said sorry. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing mum, I'm fine." Naomi confirms.

"Is that eyeliner?" Gina notices.

"Oh. Yeah, thought I'd try something new."

"You weren't wearing that this morning." Gina informs her. "I would have noticed."

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't."

"Jesus Christ. What's with all of the questions, mum?" Naomi snaps.

"Nothing. Just curious on why you're making an effort. You don't normally do."

"Felt like a change. That's all. I'm going upstairs."

"Okay dear."

"That's it? No more questions." Naomi asks flippantly.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Definitely. Unless you want me to ask you some more questions? " Gina replies in a question with equal sarcasm.

"No, mum."

"Okay then."

"I'm going upstairs then."

"Alright then dear."

Naomi makes her way upstairs and slams the door. She's not angry. She just likes making a statement. She throws her bag to the floor and collapses on her bed.

_Okay, it's been a rough day. Definitely not pleasurable but it wasn't as shit as yesterday. It's a definite improvement. On the way up. _She tells herself.

She kicks off her shoes and lets them drop onto the floor beside her bed. Closes her eyes and sighs. Emily is still all she sees. But instead of the broken crying Emily haunting her eyes like last time, it's a happy smiling Emily.

Definite improvement.

Her door opens sharply, and Naomi curses. "Don't you ever fucking knock?"

She looks up at Emily is standing at her door. "Your….mum let me in."

"Oh." Is all that Naomi can say.

Emily nods. She doesn't take her eyes off Naomi. Her eyes locked with Naomis. Burning holes into her.

Naomi doesn't say anything. Just watches.

"Why did you fucking do that?" Emily whispers in a small broken voice.

"Do what?" Naomi responds with equal quietness.

"You….changed…"

"I changed?"

"Your clothes. They're…new."

"Oh. Yeah. Katie lent them to me…I um… spilt juice on mine." Naomi lies. It's easier than to tell her that it was all for her enjoyment or her torture, depending on Emily's reaction.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"You looked….you look…."

Naomi doesn't say anything. Waits for Emily to get her words out.

Emily shrugs and catches Naomi's eye. "Sexy?"

"Oh. Well. Thanks…" Naomi blushes and sits up slightly. She had been in the exact position since Emily had arrived in her room at random. "…I think"

"You never could take a compliment." Emily says softly.

"As much as I'm happy you're here….why _are _you here?"

"I don't know… I just…"

"Just?"

Emily walks around the room shuffling her feet and playing with her hands and the rings on her fingers. Spinning them around under her fingertips.

"God. I can't do this anymore." Emily cries, and within seconds she's on Naomi's bed. Climbing on Naomi. Crashing her lips with Naomi's.

It's strange. It's fresh, and frantic yet the slowest thing in the world. Emily's hands make its way to Naomi's hips and hold her for a second.

"Wait…what are we doing?" Naomi stops to ask, breathless.

"Don't question it, Naomi."

She doesn't. Emily is now at her neck sucking and nipping at her skin leaving her mark on her collarbone. Her hands winding down and grasping at Katie's sweater pulling it over Naomi's head.

Emily's head makes its way to Naomi's breasts, her mouth cupping one; her hands pawing the other. Naomi can't help but gasp. The cold air hitting her giving her goose bumps, and Emily's warm mouth touching her just _there. _

It doesn't take long before Emily has taken off her bra, and is placing fairy kisses down the space between Naomi's breasts and down the plains of her stomach.

She pulls down Naomi's skirt easily, and grazes her hand against her thigh. Touching the material of Naomi's underwear, Naomi pulls her back up.

Kisses her gently, wishing this moment would never end. Naomi reaches down and pulls Emily's top up, covering her chest in bruising kisses. She easily rids Emily of her tights, and takes control.

It's nice.

They climax one after another. Naomi first then Emily after.

Their naked bodies entwined. Naomi kissing Emily's forehead. Emily's hands around her waist, her head resting lazily on Naomi's chest.

Naomi smiles before pausing to ask.

"Will you still be here in the morning?"


	12. Chapter 12

"They don't half play shit on this radio station" Naomi moans grumpily, brushing her hair out of her face, and indulging in a first morning stretch.

"What?" Emily sighs and snuggles back into Naomi's side, mumbling incoherent words into her shoulder.

"It's 2010. Why do they still think it's cool to play Steps? Jesus." Naomi tells her irritably covering her ears to 'Tragedy.'

Emily laughs, and readjusts herself in the bed looking at Naomi intently.

"What's even less cool is that you actually know it's Steps, Nay. You're really losing cool points here." Emily jokes, pressing tiny little fairy kisses onto Naomi's collarbone.

Naomi allows herself to smile, and lean backwards on her bed giving Emily free reign over her body. Emily moves her way down, and places small kisses on her chest and lingering over her heart.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asks calmly wondering how long the serene atmosphere is going to last.

"Nothing." Emily tells her bluntly, still lingering over her heart before placing a firm kiss onto the flesh covering her heart

"Oh Jesus." Naomi curses

"What's wrong?" Emily asks her in a reverse situation.

"This sodding radio station. First Steps now Another Level? It was hard enough living the '90's once, not again." Naomi reaches down the side of her bed and picks up a flip flop and lobs it at the radio, knocking it onto the floor and subsequently turning it off.

Emily laughs, and climbs back up to Naomi, and cuddles back into her, tracing patterns on her hip. "We're going to have to talk about this soon, Nay. We can't just ignore it."

"I know. Can we just…be happy just for a while?"

* * *

"Emily, darling? Is that you?" Jenna calls from inside the lounge.

Emily sighs the second she reaches the door, and throws her bag to the floor. "Yeah mum, it's me." She kicks her shoes off and leaves them near the door, and begins her mission up the stairs for a quick getaway.

"Where were you last night?"

Emily sighs and leans against the wall in the hall. "I went to see Naomi."

Jenna gasps. She has to grip her hands firmly. "That girl. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel. Why can't she just leave you alone?"

"Did you not listen? I said I went to see her. She had nothing to do with it." Emily says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what did she have to say for herself?"

"Nothing." Emily snaps and makes her way up the stairs. She hates how her mother always has a question, always wants to know where she is and what she is doing. What rather than who, Jenna tells herself often.

"Emily. I don't like you over there with her and her mother. They are poison to this family." Jenna snaps as Emily gets to the top of the stairs.

"What the fuck, Mum. Naomi hasn't done anything wrong, and either has Gina. I don't know if you've wiped it all out but Dad didn't tell her that he was married or that his wife was pregnant, and if it wasn't for Gina we wouldn't have James, would we? So take that stick out of your arse and try and move on, instead of blaming everyone and everything."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you insolent girl"

"How dare you even talk about Naomi like that? You're so fucking…you're fucking…god you irritate me." Emily storms and slams her bedroom door and flings herself onto her bed.

"Jesus." Katie calls jumping a mile, and drawing a mascara line down her face. "Now look what you fucking did."

Emily doesn't reply but throws her clothes off her bed and onto the floor, and climbs under the duvet.

The door bursts open after a few seconds and a visibly pissed Jenna barges through the door and rips the covers off Emily.

Emily doesn't say anything, just watches.

"Do you think this is easy for me? Living with your father after everything, seeing James and knowing he isn't mine, knowing that your father would do that to me, knowing that that girl and her whore of a mother live just down the road. Do you think it is easy for me?"

"No. But it's not Naomi's fault. She had no idea like the rest of us. Stop fucking treating her like she is evil."

Jenna scoffs. "Like mother like daughter I suppose. Gina was a manipulator too. Wrapped your father round her little finger. I suppose Naomi learnt from the best."

"Mum. Naomi isn't using me."

Jenna sits down on Emily's bed and sighs, playing with her hands.

"Look. I know you think you're in love with her, but you'll realise this isn't love. She is playing you, she knows you are vulnerable, and she will hurt you. Besides, you'll have to break it off anyway. You are practically related."

Anger hits Emily quickly and she snaps, getting out of bed within a shot; away from her mother.

"If anyone is the problem here, it's you Mum. You're the problem. Naomi and I are happy. God, no wonder why Dad cheated on you."

Emily doesn't even see Jenna move before she feels the burning on her cheek. It's only when she sees Katie's shocked face, and Jenna's tears she realises that Jenna struck her on the cheek.

"Mum…Naomi is okay. She really is…" Katie tries to tell her.

Jenna flinches, briefly forgetting Katie was even in the room. "Katie. Downstairs please. You'll be late for college."

"Mum, you can't just shut me away." Katie shouts.

"Downstairs." Jenna said bluntly, calmly.

Katie screams and slams the door behind her.

"Take it back." Jenna tells Emily; wants to know that her daughter didn't mean it, or wasn't as cold hearted as she seems.

"Take back what you said about Naomi."

"No."

"Then neither will I."

"Then I think you shouldn't live here anymore."

"You're throwing me out?"

"Yes. You've been nothing but trouble; nothing like Katie. If you love her so much, go and live with her. You're no longer wanted here."

Jenna leaves the room hastily, and closes the door behind her.

Emily wants to shout. She wants to scream, cry, and break down. But she can't. She sits there wide eyed, and broken hearted. Instead she packs a bag and makes her way out silently. She doesn't say goodbye.

* * *

Gina fixes herself some breakfast of scrambled eggs and mushroom on toast. She's halfway to buttering her toast when the door bell rings.

"Hang on" She calls as she takes the saucepan off the heat.

"Oh…James, hello." Gina says as she sees her son, James at the door. "What a surprise."

"Hi." He replies quietly, and squeezes through a gap in the door.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Come in." Gina says softly. "I've just made scrambled eggs if you want some? Have you eaten?"

"No. I haven't. Mum doesn't do my breakfast anymore. Too busy with Emily and Katie. She didn't even realise I left."

Gina reaches for another plate, and serves him a portion and pours him some juice. The tension is awkward. They both sit eating quietly, Gina offering light conversation which James replies with a casual, yes or no.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Well. Sort of. …Mum…she thinks that I go. But truth is I've been suspended."

Gina looks at him calmly, and waits for him to start talking. Her method of mothering is vastly different to Jenna's and James realises with a start. "You're not going to yell at me?"

"Why would I yell? I don't know what you've done yet, or why."

"I swore at my teacher when he was talking about nuclear families. I called him a hairy arse cunt, and threw my textbooks at him."

"Oh. Well that wasn't a good idea. Was it?" Gina says simply.

"No. It wasn't."

"How long have you been suspended for?"

"Fortnight but it's already been like…11 days."

"Cake. Do you like cake?"

"Yeah. I love Cake."

Gina gets to her feet and reaches into the cupboard above the sink. "I bought these but Naomi doesn't like them. And as much as I like them, I can't make my way through a six pack of cakes as well as I used to."

"I can. I love Cakes." He says filling his mouth up. "I'm sorry…for what I did to your house." He says looking around.

"It's nearly fixed now. So no harm done. Just don't do it again." She tells him with a smile.

"Where is she? My sister."

"Do you mean-?"

"Naomi. I mean, I know her from when Emily's had her over but I've not really spoken to her. What is she like? I mean…you're my mum…and she's my sister. Then I've got Dad and Em and Katie…. And then her. I don't even know what to call her."

"She's still your mother, James. She's still looked after you for such a long time. I think that's more of a mother than who carried you. Not that I'm denying being your mother. Not that at all."

"I don't have to call you mum yet, do I?"

"No, call me what ever you feel comfortable with. My name is Gina. Call me that…"

"Okay, Gina."

"What time does Naomi come back from college? I think I'd like to meet her again."

* * *

Naomi walks up to the Fitch household, makes her way to the drive, and presses the doorbell. Biting her lip anxiously.

"Hello, Naomi."

Naomi smiles at Rob and gives a slight limp wave. "Hey Rob, um just wondered if Emily was ill or something. She didn't turn up for College, and she's not answering her phone. Katie didn't know where she was either….so is she here?"

Rob scratches his head. "No, she's not here sweetheart. I've not seen her, I assumed she was at college. She's not been here since I've been back. Um, come in, I'll ask Jenna."

He lets Naomi in, and walks into the lounge. "Jen, young Naomi is here says Emily hasn't been to college and isn't answering her phone. Any idea where she's gone? She didn't have a doctors appointment did she?"

Jenna looks at Naomi and forces a smile.

"I'm not sure where she is…she probably does have a doctors appointment. She'll probably be back soon. You know Emily, she thinks with her stomach. She'll be hungry soon."

"Oh…alright. Sorry for interrupting you."

* * *

"Ef, are you sure it's okay if I stay here a while?"

Effy sits on her window ledge and has a smoke. "Sure."

"Thanks then." Emily says opening her backs and unpacking her stuff in Effy's brother Tony's room.

Effy smiles, and continues smoking. "Just keep your muff to yourself."

Emily chuckles and smiles. "Can't promise anything."

"I take it this is a secret?" Effy asks, and stubs her cigarette out on her window sill.

"Yeah, you can't tell Naomi, okay?"

Effy smiles and nods before taking out her phone; 6 missed calls 2 texts and 1 voicemail all from Naomi.

Effy doesn't bother to read them, just texts her while Emily unpacks.

She's okay. She's with me. – Effy.

Why weren't you two at college? – Naomi.

I was being a good friend. – Effy

I don't get it. – Naomi.

I can't tell you anything.. – Effy

Ef, what the fuck? – Naomi.

Just get your arse over here. I didn't tell you though. K. – Effy.

* * *

"So, what do you fancy doing tonight, Ef?" Emily asks her during a dinner of beans on toast. _Burnt beans on burnt toast._

"Freddie."

"I was actually referring to a party or something, but thanks for sharing."

"You're welcome."

The doorbell interrupts Emily of her next question. "I'll get it." Effy calls, before disappearing to the hall. Emily tries to listen, but fails. Instead she hears the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Effy. You fucking told her?" Emily snaps.

"No. I didn't tell her anything. She asked where you were I told her here, that's it."

"Emily, what's going on?" Naomi kneels down onto the floor next to Emily, and places her hand on her thigh. "It's me…you can tell me anything, you know."

Emily blinks, tries to stop her tears from forming. "Mum threw me out this morning."

"What the hell?"

"We had a fight, and she said things, and I said things and she said it was in my interest not to stay there anymore. So… I'm staying with Effy for a while."

"I went to your house. Asked your parents where you were and they said they hadn't got a clue. They lied?"

Emily sighed. "Dad probably didn't know. Mum's a scheming cow. She knows Dad would lose it if he knew." Emily said, continuing eating her food.

"Fucking. I'm going to tell him." Naomi says getting to her feet.

Emily grabs her hand before she manages to walk off. "No. Don't, Naomi. It's not our business anymore. She can do what she wants. I don't care anymore. Me moving out is the best thing that could have happened."

"Why Effy though. Why didn't you come to me? You could have stayed at ours, Mum adores you."

"I know. I just…didn't want to make things worse. If I stay at yours then it's going to make things harder for Dad and James. At least here…I'm free. Effy doesn't care, and it's not like I'm getting abuse or anything. I really am free."

Emily's phone ringing distracts them. Katie.

"Where the hell are you? Where is your stuff?"

"Mum threw me out."

"What? Why?"

"That fight this morning. She sent you downstairs and then basically told me to leave. So I did."

"Where are you staying?"

"Effy's."

"Does Dad know?"

"No. Katie don't tell hi-" Katie hangs up and Emily is greeted by a beeping in her ears. "Shit shit shit."

* * *

"What the fuck Mum? Why are you such a bitch?" Katie shouted at her parents as she got into the living room.

Rob gets to his feet. "Oi. Watch your language girl."

"Do you know, Dad? Do you know where Emily is?"

"No. She's not been answering her phone. She'll be back soon, Katie. Don't worry about that."

"No, Dad. She won't. Do you know why? Because Mum threw her out this morning, and decided not to tell anyone. She's such a conniving little bitch."

"What? Is this true, Jenna?"

"You should have heard the things she was saying. She should learn from her mistakes."

"You threw her out? My own daughter and you threw her out onto the streets? And then, you fucking lied. You lied to us about where she is? When were you going to tell us? After we called the police? After we feared she was dead? How fucking dare you."

"Rob, listen. You should have heard her. The things she was saying. She will be fine Rob. She'll stay with the girl. She'll be happy there."

"Katie, sweetheart. Go upstairs please."

Katie would have protested, but she knows when and when not to push her fathers mood. Now was one of the times not to push him. She headed up the stairs quickly.

"Now. You listen here, Jenna. I'm tired of this. I hate that this family has broken apart. But you are really not helping. You are causing rifts between the family. You have pushed a boundary throwing Emily out. Regardless of who she is, or what she does, she is a part of this family and she has as much right to be here as you do. Maybe even more right."

"Rob…"

"No. Jenna listen to me. I can't cope anymore. I knew I fucked up, but that was 14 years ago. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I think we should take a break."

"A break? Are you splitting up with me?"

"I think we need to take some time out."

* * *

"Ginaaaaaaaaaaaa" Cook calls as Gina opens the door. Gina smiles. "How's my favourite woman in the world?"

Gina smiles, and steps aside to let him in."Hello James. How are you doing?"

"Not bad, not bad. G. Naomikins around?"

"She's not come home yet. She's probably with some friends." Gina tells him.

"Aw, gutted. Well let her know the cookie monster came to spread the love."

Gina smiles at him broadly. She likes Cook."I will do, James. Oh, James. Do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Um, sure."

"Do you fancy entertaining a 14 year old? He's waiting for Naomi to come home, but he's getting bored and I've got to go out."

"Sure thing, G." Cook lets himself in and walks into the lounge where James is sat on the sofa playing with his phone. "Whoa man. Cool phone."

"It's alright." James shrugs.

"Hey man, I'm Cook." Cook offers his hand to James.

"Alright. I'm Funk Master J.

"Cool name, man."

"Oh, James. Naomi used to have one of those…. Vbox things…it's in the spare room if you can set it up. You might want to play that. I bought it for her a few years ago, but she didn't really play it."

"You mean an Xbox? Fucking sweet." James gets to his feet and rushes upstairs.

"Right, Cook. I'll be an hour. Just got to get some shopping in."

"No worries, G. I'll take good care of him."

* * *

"Aw dude. You're too good at that fucking game. Mate, you need to get some sex." Cook tells him smiling throwing his remote down.

"Rematch?" James says with a grin.

"Nahh. Don't fancy losing again." Cook says throwing himself on the sofa stretching his legs out.

"Don't blame you. I'm awesome at that game."

"So why you here to see Naomi. You're not really her age range. Or gender, mind you."

"It's a long story. She's my sister and so is Emily." James says biting his nail.

"Emily? Emily who?" Cook asks, not getting the connection.

"Fitch. Naomi's girlfriend?"

Cook frowns before laughing… "Oh. I get it. You're James….wait so…I don't get it." His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Like I said it was a long story but my Dad, and Naomi's Mum slept together and….made me. So my sisters are technically dating, and it's weird."

"Whoa man. Sounds rough. Blondie never said anything about it."

"It is rough.. I'm here to meet Naomi. Like…properly." James nods.

"Well. That's cool. That you want to meet her as your sister instead of hiding from it all." Cook concurs.

"I guess. Just wish I could….kind of stop everything for a while. Just…get used to my head. And chill out a little bit." James said rubbing his face frustrated.

"Well mate…I could help you with that…if you want?" Cook says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a clear bag filled with white powder.

**:O Review, please. It makes me happy.**


End file.
